Game and educational software make up large segments of the nonbusiness related software market. Although educational software products attempt to create a game-like environment, educational software products to date have not been as entertaining as pure game software products. Game software, not educational software, is the entertainment software of choice. Students statistically spend more hours playing computer games than doing homework or studying. Parents are interested in promoting the education of their children, and purchase large quantities of educational software that often does not get used. There is a large potential market for a product that adds an educational component to any computer game without interfering with the game's entertainment value. Game producers can expand the market for their games by adding a non-interfering educational component to their products. To date, there has been no educational software product that has approached the entertainment value of popular action game programs.